This invention relates to bread-making methods and apparatus and more particularly to those of the type designed to make it possible for ordinary people to make palatable bread with ease and efficiency.
Generally, in breadmaking, the flour and other ingredients needed are mixed with water and carefully kneaded for a substantial length of time to form a dough, which is subjected to fermentation and degassing several times before it is finally baked. The kneading and other processes require not only much time and labor but also considerable skill. Because of this, it has usually been difficult for ordinary inexperienced people to make bread successfully at home.